The missing brothers
by elightate
Summary: What happens when two Braxton's brothers go missing without a trace and there's only one person who knows where they are?
1. Where are we?

disclaimerCharades claimed: I dont own anything!

The nineteen year old felt cold, his head was exploding with pain and he could hear the distant chirping of birds, the leaves rustling in the breeze. He slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't remember anything else before waking up. He slowly sat up and glanced to his side, his eyes widening in shock.

"Heath?" Casey muttered before laying a hand on his brothers back. He turned his older brother around to see a large cut on his head, blood seeping down past all the other dry blood.

"Wake up Heath" Casey said tapping his brothers face, he glanced around and saw nothing but bushland and started to panic,not knowing where he was or how he even got there.

The younger man glanced back down to see Heath starting to wake, "Heath, Heath. Hurry up. Something is wrong, I don't know where we are" Casey said fastly, his words almost joining into one.

Heath was still trying to wake up when he could hear Casey's voice beating into his head. "Eugh. What the hell?" He muttered as he tried to sit up, pressing his hand to his head.

"Heath, where are we?" Casey asked, starting to stand up and turn around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Where are we?" Casey kept repeating

Heath had finally come to grips with the world and started to stand up beside Casey who was obviously becoming anxious about the situation. "Heath?" He questioned, the older brother turned around to look at Casey

"Case. I don't know" Heath said frustrated, he reached into his pocket to find it bare, his phone was gone.

"Case, did they take your phone too?" Heath asked, gesturing to his younger brothers pockets. Casey dug his hands in and returned them back out empty handed.

"Yeah" He replied solemnly. Heath muttered some choice words under his breath and ran his hand over his face, trying to decide what the hell he was going to do.

"Alright. We're deffenetly not anywhere near Summer Bay or Yabbie Creek. We have to be somewhere in Sydney. You go to school Casey, where do you think we are?" Heath replied gruffly, raising his eyebrows at his brother

Casey shrugged, "If we're in Sydney, my bet is the Blue Mountains"

"Shit" Heath sighed, he turned back to Casey who was obviously worried about where they were. He'd taken a seat on the floor, clasping his hands together to try and keep warm, his coughing starting to kick in.

"We can't just sit here all day, we have to try and get out"

"I know Casey-" Heath was explaining before he was cut off by a rustle in the leaves, they swiftly turned around to see a guy standing there, a smug look on his face. Casey stood up to beside Heath, fearing that this wasn't going to be good.

"Was thinking that I had knocked you both out cold. Have a good sleep?" He smirked, Heath looked at the guy, his whole body turning tense. His tattoos bugling on his muscles. He took a step forward, and stood infront of Casey, ready to protect him.

"I remember you, you knocked us out. What the hell do you want with us?" Heath asked sternly, his arms folded across his chest

"It's not you that I want to get at. It's your big brother, Brax. But the only way I can get to him is through his brothers. So, that brings us to you two" He replied smugly, shifting his glance between the two youngest Braxton brothers.

Heath chuckled, "If you kill one of us he'll kill you and if you dare lay a hand on Casey out here, I'll kill you"

"He killed Adam, so it's time for pay back!"

"Adam deserved to die, he was a dog. He had what was coming to him!" Heath shouted out viciously, before turning to see if Casey was okay, he'd dissolved into a fit of coughs.

"Don't you dare speak of my father like that!" The man spat back, Heath frowned and cocked his head to the side

"Adam only ever spoke of Jamie, never mentioned someone else...Mustn't have loved you very much 'ey?"

The man lunged forward, smashing his fist into the side of Heaths head, rendering him unconscious straight away. "Heath" Casey shrieked, watching his brother drop to the floor so easily.

Casey stood there, his eyes wide with fear, locked onto Heath. The man stepped up to him, "You keep your mouth shut. Or you'll end up like him" He spat before taking off in the direction he came in.

The younger boy dropped to be beside Heath, "Wake up Heath! We need to get out of here"

Heath slowly re woke, Casey's face the first thing he saw. "Heath. We need to get out of here, I don't know when his going to come back"

Heath nodded, "I know, I know" he said as he got up and started to dust off the dirt from his pants.

"It's going to get dark soon, it's getting cold Heath. Will never be able to find our way in the dark" Casey said distressed, Heath turned around angered

"I know that Casey, but what do you want me to do, make something to magically transport us back to summer bay?!" He snapped in Casey's face.

Casey stood back and bowed his head, "Sorry" He muttered.

Heath sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Don't be. I'm sorry I snapped at you"

A/N: it's a short chapter I wanted to set up the scene and idea for the chapter! I hope you like and enjoy it! please review and tell me what you think :) xx


	2. Missing commitments

Tamara pushed the end button on her phone fiercely before throwing it onto the sound and sitting down with a huff. The last person she wanted to see at this stage stood behind her, watching her every move. "What's got you in such a bother?" He asked, appearing beside her, Tamara rolled her eyes and kept focus on the ocean.

"I thought I told you never to talk to me again" She replied spitefully, Kyle chuckled to himself before crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Tamara.

"We work together Tamara, which is where you're supposed to be right now. Brax is already in a bad mood, so I wouldn't want to make him madder"

Tamara sighed and stood to her feet abruptly before grabbing her phone and shoving it in her pocket, dusting the sand of her skirt and taking off up the sand dunes. Kyle watched as she went up there and shook of his liking to the fiery young girl. He followed her up there and into Angelos where Brax was impatiently waiting.

"You're late" Brax said pointing towards Tamara who was tying an apron around her waist.

"At least I turned up" She shot back before walking behind the counter and seeing who had placed orders and who hadn't

"What's her problem?" Brax asked Kyle, gesturing towards Tamara who had walked to the back of the kitchen.

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know, why would I?"

Casey and Heath felt like they had been walking for ages, it was a little over two hours since they'd woken up and realised they'd been taken. "I feel like we've passed that tree almost ten times now" Casey muttered, Heath whipped around to face his brother, his whole body tense.

"Okay Casey, you think I'm doing such a shit job. Why don't you try and get us out of here then Einstein"

"Heath, would you stop trying to pick fights with me. We're in the middle of nowhere. Do you really think that fighting is going to achieve anything?" Casey replied back, getting stressed about the situation that he was faced with. He would have thought that he'd be used to it by know, he'd been taken before, by his own brother.

Heath bit down on his lip and sighed, "I guess not" He muttered. The older brother pointed to a nearby rock and tilted his head.

"Sit, you look exhausted"

Casey reluctantly nodded and took a seat on the rock, watching as Heath scanned the area. The leaves nearby rustled and the same man appeared behind the bushes, a smug look on his face.

"Trying to get away I see. Pity you two are hopeless at not leaving tracks"

"What the hell do you want; you've left us out here. Isn't that enough?" Heath retaliated, his eyes narrowed on the man

He scoffed, "That's only phase one of what I plan to do"

"You're sick and twisted" Casey spat before attempting to lounge at the guy, Heath pulled Casey back before he even got a chance to and held him tightly beside him

"Good choice Heath, keep that brother of yours on a leash"

"What's your name, you never mentioned it" Heath replied, trying to divert the attention onto something else as he continued to hold Casey beside him.

"Mac. But that's not important, what's important is making Brax pay for what he did" Mac explained as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

Both Braxton brother's eyes widened and their hearts felt like they had dropped into their stomachs. Mac chuckled viciously, "Aw, look at you two. You're scared. You don't think that I'm really going to hurt one or both of you this early on do you?"

He smirked as he walked up to the brothers and pressed the gun into Casey's chest, "Turn around and follow my directions" He said sternly before moving the gun away and pointing it at Heath.

Indi came walking up the stairs of Angelos, a sour look on her face. She made her way to the bar area where Brax and Tamara were standing, looking over next week's roster. "Where is your brother?" She asked sternly to Brax, the older brother shrugged and glanced down at Tamara who had the same expression

"Isn't he down at the gym?" Brax pondered

"No, if he was, I wouldn't be up here asking you were he is. So where is he?" Indi asked unimpressed, her expression still remaining the same. Brax shook his head and pulled out his phone.

"I'll give him a call-."

Tamara cut Brax off just as he was about to call Casey, "I wouldn't bother, his not answering his phone. He didn't come and have breakfast like he planned to after his surf with Heath" She said before walking off still annoyed with Casey

"You tell him that he doesn't have a job anymore, first the work car, now not showing up at all. His fired"

Brax sighed and watched as the young girl walked off unimpressed; Kyle came back out from the kitchen and placed the orders out on the tables before returning to be behind the counter. "Have you seen Casey at all today?"

Kyle shook his head, "No, I haven't why?"

Brax slammed his hand down on the bar, "He didn't turn up for Tamara and his breakfast and now he hasn't showed up for work"

"Casey loves that job, he doesn't want to disappoint Indi again after the car incident" Kyle replied, thinking over the situation that he and Casey had been in a few weeks ago.

"Maybe his sick or something, I'll go see if his home" Brax replied before storming off and down the stairs of Angelo's.

"Keep walking" Mac spat, Casey tripped and fell face first into the dirt. Heath bent down to help him up but Mac pushed him away

"Get up!" He ordered, pushing the gun into his back, Casey slowly got up and wiped the mud from his mouth, spitting to the side

"Where are we going?" Heath demanded to know, Mac shook his head and glanced at the older brother

"You'll find out when we get there. Keep going or I'll shoot"

Heath and Casey reluctantly started walking, getting more exhausted as the minutes past. "You should have said you were sick this morning, wouldn't have helped going for a surf in the freezing water" Heath said, trying to make small talk with Casey to ease the stress he knew he was dealing with.

"Yeah, getting knocked out wouldn't have helped too" He replied sarcastically

A/N: I am not a fan of Kyle Braxton, but somehow he is slowly growing on me! I never liked him because of what he did to Casey in the outback and with Tamara. I'm not a fan of her either, but I wanted it to be set around this sort of time with him having the job at the gym and Casey and Kyle semi getting along. I hope you guys still like it though and how its progressing, let me know if you are still enjoying the second chapter:) xox


	3. Gut feelings

Brax had checked at Casey's small unit and then checked his house as well. There was no sign of Casey there, his board and Heaths were on the floor near the door. Brax raised his eye brow and stood them up against the wall. He pulled out his phone again and began calling Casey's number; automatically he heard a phone's ringtone playing in the distance, Brax frowned and followed the noise before finding Casey's phone on the pavement near their letter box.

Brax picked it up and cursed under his breath; he got back in his Ute and headed down to the restaurant again. Tamara was waiting outside for him, "Shouldn't you be working?" He asked, pointing up to the restaurant

"I can't help thinking something is wrong with Casey"

Brax shook his head, "He'll be fine. He'll come back soon" he said before turning to walk up the stairs to his restaurant. Tamara followed closely behind

"What if he doesn't?" She pressured, increasingly worried about her boyfriend and where he had disappeared to

"Then will go looking for him"

"We're here" Mac said sternly, there was a small camp set up, a small fire burning away. Heath glanced at Casey who looked beyond exhausted.

"Seriously you think that you can just keep us out here, Brax will be looking for us you know, he won't be alone" Heath said sternly, Mac smirked and popped his bag down on the floor

"The more the merrier" He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs out of his bag, and a few ropes. Casey glanced over to see what he was doing, he went to lunge onto Mac but the older man already knew what the younger brother was up to. He instantly wiped around and pushed Casey onto the ground with a loud thump, instantly winding the young adult.

"You right Case?" Heath asked worried, Casey just nodded as he tried to take some breaths. Mac swiped Heath in the jaw, instantly sending him knocking into the tree and straight onto the floor, unconscious.

"Stop doing that!" Casey cried out as he watched Mac tie Heath to the thing tree, pulling his arms behind him back and linking the handcuffs so he couldn't get away.

Mac next walked over to Casey and dragged him over to the same tree, before tying him to it as well. Casey had no fight left in him, he'd been knocked around more than enough times now and had the pounding in his head to prove it and chances were he had received a concussion.

"I like how you are so weak now Casey" Mac smiled, Casey momentarily shut his eyes

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Not quite" Mac said before he walked over and picked up his phone, before crouching back down in front of Casey and showed him his phone

"How about I send this little picture to your brother, give him a little scare?"

Brax glanced up from making his drinks when he heard more people coming into his restaurant, he sighed when it was Natalie. He wished that he'd fixed things up with her, she was great for him and they'd been through a lot together, all for it to fall to pieces. "Hi Brax. How are you?" She asked, keeping it formal. Brax nodded and acknowledged her presence

"Hi, Nat. Yeah I'm alright, you?"

"Yeah. Well thanks. Um, can I order a pizza to take away?"

"Sure. The usual?" He asked, a small smile escaping his lips. Natalie showed the same expression and nodded her head before making herself comfortable on the bar stool and watching as Brax walked to the kitchen to put the order in.

She watched as he walked back and stood in front of her, his phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. The unfamiliar number on his phone with an attached message made him feel un easy about opening it.

Natalie caught the look in his eye, "Brax. What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Although she was with Zac now she still cared about Brax, they'd been through a lot together and in the back of her mind she still wished that they were together.

Brax shook his head, "Not sure" he said as he waited for the attachment to load. His eyes widened and he instantly threw his phone onto the bench

"Brax?" Natalie questioned again, getting up of her bar stool. She reached over to grab Brax's phone before he pulled it back and held it up so she could see

"Someone has Casey and Heath"

Natalie's eyes widened and she cupped her hand to her mouth, "Who..Who do you think has them?"

Brax shook his head, "I don't know. But I'm about to find out" he said before he pulled his phone up to his ear. Kyle and Tamara came out from the kitchen, Kyle handed Natalie her pizza while Tamara took her food to the tables.

"Where are my brothers?!" Brax shouted out, Kyle turned and paused to look at Brax, Tamara soon joined, something definitely wasn't right.

************************************************** ********************************

"So I see you got my text?" Mac said smugly, he crouched down in front of Casey and watched the boy as he heard Brax talk

"If you dare hurt one of my brothers, I'll hurt you" Brax shot back, his fist pressed hard on the bar table. The customers in the restaurant all stopped and their attention shortly turned to Brax who looked like he was about to lose it

"Well, you see. I already have hurt them, but not as much as you hurt me." Mac shot back; Brax sighed and ran his hand over his face

"Who are you and what do you want, is it money, do you want money?" Brax demanded to know

"No, I want revenge and revenge is what I am going to get" Mac shouted out, Casey flinched as he came into close contact with him.

"Why, what has my brothers done to you?" Brax questioned, he was getting beyond worried, he had no idea where they were and where to even start looking.

"They haven't done anything to me, it was you. You killed my father, you killed Adam"

The pain and guilt hit hard in Brax's chest, just when he thought he'd stopped thinking about it and that he started to believe he wasn't to blame either it all came rushing back. "If it's me you want revenge at then leave Heath and Casey alone"

Brax heard a scuffle in the background as the line went silent, "Hello?" he asked

"He…Hello?" Casey questioned his throat parched from an insufficient amount of water, Brax sighed in relief of hearing his brothers voice.

"Case" He said letting out an exhale of breath, he could hear in Casey's voice that he wasn't right.

"Are you hurt, please tell me that Heath is with you as well?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah. But his not awake, his hurt. His bleeding" Brax's heart plummeted into his stomach upon hearing that one of them were hurt.

"Are you okay; are you hurt, do you know where you are?" Brax kept questioning, trying to figure out if Casey was okay

"I'm okay-." Casey replied before the phone was ripped from his hands

"Casey, Case!" Brax shouted out worried before the line went dead.

He slammed the phone down on the table, all eyes still focused on him. He took off and out of the restaurant. Kyle, Tamara and Natalie following close behind.

"Brax, what's going on?" Natalie asked, finally catching up to Brax when he stopped at his Ute

"Adams son has Heath and Casey" he explained, his whole body was tense, his mind racing a million thoughts at a time.

"Jamie?" Kyle questioned, Brax shook his head in response

"No, it wasn't him. It didn't sound like him"

"How are we going to find them?" Tamara asked, tears falling down her cheek, Natalie pulled her into an embrace. Bianca came around the corner, wanting to know if anyone had seen Heath.

She walked up to the small group, "Brax, what's wrong?" She questioned, something told her that she wasn't going to like the answer and she felt sick about the outcome just by the looks on everyone's faces.

"Someone has taken Heath and Casey-." Kyle was explaining before Bianca cut him off

"What, who, where is he?!" She shouted out, Kyle shrugged and looked over at Brax who was steadying himself on his Ute, planning what he was going to do.

"Apparently Adams son and we don't know where they are" Kyle replied, Brax pushed himself of his Ute and turned to Kyle

"You're coming with me, get in the Ute" Brax ordered, pointing to Kyle. The younger brother simply nodded and did as he was told. Brax turned to face the three girls.

"Go to one of your houses, I don't care whose. Just go and wait there, I'll keep you informed"

"No way, I'm coming" Tamara said, her voice full of emotion, Bianca simply nodded in agreement to what Tamara was saying.

"No, I'm not having you tag along. It could be dangerous and you will lag behind. It's better if Kyle and I just go. Is that clear?" he questioned sternly, the three girls nodded and watched as Brax got into his ute and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding away down the streets.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken forever .I just wanted to clear up where this is sort of based, imagine Jamie never took Heath out and left him, so he is not in jail. Natalie is with Zac, but she still obviously has feelings for him! I hope you like it, this chapter is a bit longer than the others and I hope for them to be this long for the remaining!


	4. Brothers

A/N: OMGGG I feel so so bad that I haven't updated in AGES! I've been so, so busy and a couple of days ago I found out my cat who I've had since I was six years old (I'm now 18) has cancer and (the vet said she only has textbook reading 3 months) to live so I haven't really felt like writing, but I managed to get this up between studying. Hopefully it will be okay for you guys, sorryyy :(

"Keep walking" Mac ordered from behind the two brothers, Casey was struggling, he was so exhausted and his chest felt so tight. He stumbled over some rocks and fell to the floor.

"Casey" Heath said worried before he bent down to Casey's level, Mac surged past and pulled Casey up and pushed him to keep going

"Keep going, we're almost there!" Mac shouted out, Heath surged with fury and his whole body was tense

"Just let him go, his sick!"

Mac shook his head and smirked, "Well, that wouldn't be so fun would it?"

"You're sick minded" Heath spat before catching up with Casey and helping to keep him steady. They kept walking and walking till they got to small secluded area. Mac dropped his bag to the floor and both brothers turned around to face him.

"Told you we were close, now sit down" Mac spat, Heath shook his head but Casey took the opportunity and sat down against a tree, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on top.

"I'm not doing anything you tell me" Heath said sternly, walking over and standing beside Casey, trying to keep him safe. Mac smirked and walked up so he was standing face to face with the brother

"Oh really, Well I think that you will" Mac said before he sent a punch flying into Heaths jaw, the motion making Heath smash the back of his head onto the tree and fall unconscious onto the ground. Casey looked up at Mac, his whole face was beyond pale.

"What did you do?" He asked shakily as he watched Mac pull Heath up and pull his arms around the tree before putting on the handcuffs

"I can't have you both going anywhere now, can I?" He smirked before grabbing the other pair out of his bag; he pulled Casey around easily and sat him beside Heath and began handcuffing him to the tree as well.

"Aw Casey, you're looking a bit pale there. Not good to stay out here in this weather is it?" He added teasingly, Casey mumbled something under his breath and kicked his legs out trying to push Mac away

"Just leave us alone" Casey said tiredly

Brax sped down the streets, Kyle held onto the handle in the car tightly, fearing that if he let go he'd fly through the windscreen, even if his seatbelt was tightly attached. "Where are we going?"

"To find out who this son of Adams is" Brax replied back roughly before screeching to a halt in the street, he got out abruptly, Kyle following instinctively. Brax surged up and bashed on the door aggressively.

"Open up Jamie!" Brax shouted out, continuing to punch his fist on the door. Slowly it opened and Jamie stood there, his eyes wide with fear. He watched and felt as Brax lunged forward and hit him into the wall harshly.

"Do you have a brother?"

Jamie stuttered to answer, "Answer me, do you have a brother?" Brax asked, his voice getting angrier by the minute. Jamie simply nodded and Brax gave him a final push into the wall before letting go off him

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, clearly flustered from everything that was going on

"Your brother has our brothers" Kyle said viciously, stepping up from behind Brax. Jamie's eyes widened and he took a step back into the wall again

"Who is your brother, I want to know his name and you are going to call him and find out where he is"

Jamie barely nodded and pulled out his phone, scrolling through till he got to Macs number, he pressed it to his ear, "Put it on speaker" Brax demanded, Jamie nodded and pulled the phone away before setting it onto speaker function.

"Jamie, what do you want?" Mac answered aggressively, Jamie hesitated to answer and left the phone silent for a few seconds, Kyle stepped up and glared at Jamie and pointed to the phone

"Talk" He whispered, not taking his penetrating stare off Jamie

"I was just wondering where you went?" Jamie questioned

"Look, I'm just in Sydney. I'll be back later tonight, but whatever you do just stay away from those Braxton's"

Brax snapped and snatched the phone out of Jamie's hand, "It's Brax now. Where the hell are you, what have you done to my brothers!?"

"I haven't done anything yet, let's just say this is the beginning" Mac smirked, watching over the two brothers

"The longer you hold my brothers hostage, the longer I'll hold Jamie hostage too" Brax shot back, Mac laughed viciously over the phone

"You can keep Jamie hostage, I don't really care." Mac replied, Brax's heart pounded when he could hear his brothers talking in the background.

"Casey" He could hear Heath saying concerned in the background with the constant sound of coughing.

"What's that is that Casey is he okay?" Brax demanded to know, all he wanted was for his brothers to be safe and for them to be at home. He wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

"Yeah, that's Casey. His sick-." Mac explained before the line went dead. Brax cursed and then through the phone down on the ground aggressively

"What are we going to do?" Kyle questioned, Brax shrugged and stormed out of the house, leaving Kyle in the house with Jamie unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Mac was now beyond agitated; he started packing up his belongings. Casey was asleep; his head was resting on Heaths shoulder and Heath was watching Mac like a hawk. "I told you Brax would be looking for us"

"He has no idea of where you two are, Sydney is a big city" Mac replied, before he grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, he turned and faced the two Braxton brothers

"Try not to run off, if you do I will find you" Mac said angrily before storming off into the thick dense bushland. Heath sighed but felt somewhat relieved that he was gone now, even if they were in the middle of nowhere

Casey shifted beside Heath and grumbled, Heath turned and looked at his brother, his face was so pale and there was sweat forming around his head. He put his hand up to Casey's head and felt that he wasn't burning up, making Heath become more concerned. Goosebumps were forming on his brother's body and his teeth were chattering, the older brother gently rubbed Casey's arm up and down to warm him.

Casey groaned out exhaustedly and tried pushing Heath off him before opening his eyes, "What are you doing?" He mumbled trying to shift to get comfortable; Heath sighed and ran his hand over his face

"Trying to make sure you're okay, which you aren't" Heath said concerned, Casey shrugged and drew his knees up to his chest before placing his head on top and trying to muffle the sound of his coughs, trying to not alert Heath to the fact they were getting worse.


	5. going, going, gone?

A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY ITS SO TERRIBLY LATE! :((( I have been so so busy, I started my new course and I have had seriously no time to write. I just quickly got this up in a hour spare I had. I'm sorry :(((((((( I'll try and make it more frequent Hope you're all still there and want to read it! So sorry again xx

Brax slammed his breaks on back outside Jamie's house; he didn't even bother to lock the hire car that he got. He stormed back inside to find Kyle still standing there, watching over Jamie who was now sitting on the floor, against the wall. The younger Braxton walked up to Brax, "Where the hell did you go?" He asked sternly, Brax gave him a wearily look, one to say that he shouldn't be speaking to his brother like that. Kyle soon got the message and backed off a bit, returning half of his attention to Jamie.

Brax turned and stood in front of Jamie, "Get up, where going for a little road trip" He said angered, Jamie looked up between the two brothers and was hesitant to get up. Kyle bent down and pulled Jamie up forcefully so that he was standing.

"Get in the car" Brax ordered before pushing Jamie to the front door. Kyle and Brax followed closely behind and watched as Jamie climbed into the back of the car, Kyle jumped in the passenger side and turned to face Brax

"What are we going to do?" Kyle questioned, Brax turned the ignition on in his car and then looked into his brother's eyes

"We're going to find our brothers"

The sun was slowly starting to set now, and the sky was lighting up with all different sorts of colours as the sun went down and the moon started to shine through. The trees had started to sway in all sorts of directions and the breeze was getting cooler as the sky grew darker. Heath was starting to get frustrated by his hands bound around the tree, the handcuffs digging into his skin. He let out an agitated yell and kicked his foot out in the dirt before resting his head back against the tree and momentarily shutting his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to try and get himself and his ill brother out of there. He glanced at Casey who had fallen asleep again, this time he could hear Casey's wheezing when he breathed in – he was definitely getting worse.

Heath used all his strength, all his anger and ripped his arms out of the handcuffs, he heard a pop and instantly felt pain, and he knew that he had done something wrong. He felt his shoulder and that it was in fact out of place. He cursed and popped it back into place, gritting his teeth as the pain was intolerable. He got to his knees and knelt beside Casey, "Case, mate. Wake up for me" He said as he tapped Casey's face lightly

Casey mumbled something incoherent and slowly opened up his eyes, he felt out of place, he didn't understand what was exactly happening. Heath's blurry image appeared in his face and he rubbed his eyes trying to get his focus back. "What's going on?"

"Mac's gone, has been gone a while. We need to get away from here, I got myself out of the cuffs, but I dislocated my shoulder in the process. I need to get you out of the handcuffs now." Heath explained, the words hadn't fully made sense in Casey's head and he sat there with a confused look on his face. Heath just shook his head and went behind the tree where his brothers hands were tied, he kept struggling to un do them and had to keep stopping when Casey didn't have any energy to help him. Heath gave it one last pull and finally the handcuffs were off Casey.

He crawled back beside Casey who had now curled up on the ground, trying to wrap himself tighter, to get warmer. "Casey, we've got to move somewhere else, hop up" Heath ordered, shaking his brother harshly. The younger Braxton moaned out and re-opened his eyes, Heath put his arm behind his little brothers back and slowly helped him sit up, taking it slowly before pulling Casey up to stand with him.

Casey swayed before falling into Heaths side, the older brother sighed. This was going to take longer than he first anticipated.

Tamara was pacing the room, "What if Brax doesn't find them, it's freezing out there tonight. What if their outside?-"

Natalie quickly cut in, saving Tamara from anymore heartbreak she was going to bring not only to herself but to Bianca. "Tam, it's Brax we're talking about. He will find them; he has his ways you know that and as for Casey and Heath. They've got each other; they'll both look out for each other"

Tamara scoffed, "You know that if Heath and Casey spend too much time together that they'll be at each other's throats". Natalie sighed and glanced over at Bianca who had hardly said a word, she returned her focus back to Tamara.

"Brax will find them" Natalie said placing a comforting hand on Tamara's shoulder. Bianca stood up and walked to her bag, pulling out her phone

"I'm calling Brax"

She placed the phone on the table and pressed speaker, they all listened to the dialling before it answered and they heard rustling on the other end. "Hello?" Bianca asked impatiently, starting to grow concerned about where her partner was

"Bianca. It's Kyle" The Braxton answered with, Bianca sighed and ran her hand through her hair

"What are you guys doing, where are you, is Brax there?" She asked, demanding to know all the answers to her questions

"Uh, yeah. We're together, we're going to Sydney. Apparently, they're there" Kyle said glancing over at Brax who was trying to say to not let them in on too much

"Sydney!?" Bianca shouted, Tamara cut in and snatched the phone off table

"Have you heard from them, how do you know that they are there?" Tamara questioned, Brax sighed and was starting to grow angry over all there shouting and demanding of questions.

"Uh, not-." Kyle was saying before Brax had reached over and pressed the end call button.

The three girls stood staring there, questioning looks on their faces. "He hung up on us!" Tamara exclaimed

"More like, Brax hung up on us" Bianca mumbled

Heath was struggling to find somewhere for him and Casey to sit down, it was beyond dark and the only light they had was coming from the full moon. "I feel sick" Casey complained, struggling to now stand up by himself

"I know Case, but we've got to keep going. There has to be some sort of cave inlet or something to keep the wind out" Heath replied, he felt Casey go somewhat limp and his arms and looked down to see Casey over his arm retching.

"Uh, Case" He sighed. He gently lent Casey down onto his knees and grimaced as he vomited onto the ground.

The younger brother wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at his older brother before Heath pulled him up again. "I'm sorry mate, but we need to keep on going"

Casey whimpered but put his arm around his brother, he needed all the support that he could get. "Tamara and Bianca are going to be hounding Brax about where we are" Casey mumbled

"That's if the girls even realise yet" Heath chuckled, Casey stopped and stood there glancing at Heath. He tried to act stern, but the truth was that Heaths words hit hard and his face was a mash up of concern, sadness and pure sickness.

Heath sighed and looked sympathetically at his brother, "Casey. They will be out of their minds. Stop worrying, Brax will find us soon"

Brax was flying down the streets, no road sign was going to be telling him how fast he was going, a car in the lane beside him sped by him just as fast and Kyle caught the surprised look and the look back in window that Jamie had just done. Kyle turned to face Jamie, his eyes narrowed. "What, was that. Was that him?" he demanded to know. Jamie's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, Brax slammed his breaks on, the car coming to a screeching halt, sending Jamie's head smashing into the back of the driver's seat

"Was that him?!" Brax shouted out, Jamie sat there with his hand pressed to his head, he wasn't going to say anything and Brax knew that, that had to be him. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and pulled a U-turn and sped off to follow Mac's car.

He was now almost catching up, Mac must have figured out it was Brax and started speeding even faster. The eldest Braxton was not in any mood to be pissed off, he took the hire car even faster and was now tailgating Mac's car. "Call your brother, tell him to stop or I will make him stop!" Brax shouted out

Kyle turned to face Jamie making sure he was doing exactly what Brax had ordered him to do. Jamie turned it instantly onto speaker and the three listened to the constant dialling before the answering machine picked up. Brax sighed and pulled over into the opposite lane, now side by side to Mac. He swerved the car, inching it closer to Macs, making the car skid slightly of road.

"Brax, watch out!" Kyle shouted, pointing to the oncoming car, Brax sighed agitated and got back into the correct lane

Once it was all clear to do so, Brax revved up the car and raced opposite Mac's car again, "Hold on Kyle" Brax warned before edging over and ramming into Macs car harshly, sending him off the road and going down an embankment before smashing into a tree. Brax slammed on his breaks before he was destined to follow the same route.

Jamie instantly got out and took off down the embankment; Kyle followed thinking that Jamie was trying to get away. He followed him to Mac's car where they both looked inside. Kyle turned a horrified look on his face. "Brax!"

Brax quickly ran down, "Brax, his dead" Kyle muttered. The eldest Braxton's eyes widened and he glanced inside to see an impaled Mac. Jamie had dropped to the floor and was sitting there, unsure of how to react

"Shit!" Brax shouted out aggressively, he kicked the floor hard and crouched down, running his hands through his short hair

_How the hell was he supposed to find his brothers now?_


	6. I'll find you

A/N: I quickly wrote this up because I mainly wanted to write this next point. I have noticed, - not naming people. But there's another story almost identical to mine up here, parts are almost similar. This makes me so angry and upset and that's why a while ago I stopped writing on here. I am quite annoyed that it would happen again and my story was published first (I'm sorry if I'm coming across rude, but it's really frustrating!). But I do promise if it continues I will stop writing this story and most likely not publish on here again – Feel free to message me if you have any concerns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own one bit of Home and Away, no characters. Just my story

"Here, let's sit down here. At least it might keep some of the cool air out" Heath said as he ushered Casey to sit down against the wall. He saw how cold Casey was and how his lips were turning slight shades of blue. Heath sighed and started to take off his jumper, Casey looked up deliriously up at his brother

"What are you doing, it's freezing?" He asked, Heath bent down and wrapped his around Casey's torso and then slouched down beside him

"You need it more than I do at the present time" He replied, Casey flashed a quick sympathetic smile to show how grateful he was. He slowly let out a deep breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding then looked back out to the wide open space. The stars shining brightly, lighting up the sky

"Do you remember when Brax used to bring us to a similar place when we were younger?"

Heath nodded, "Yeah, it was either there or the beach. Anywhere was better than sitting at home getting belted and berated by Dad"

Casey nodded and looked defeated out at the mountains, he sighed and glanced back to his big brother. "Do you think that Brax is going to find us, you know, because he has absolutely no idea where we are"

Heath tried to show Casey he was the least bit concerned, "Casey, we're talking about Brax. He has the ability to find anyone – anywhere... Just give him some time; he'll be here before you know it. You need to sleep to try and get better, so just lie down and I'll make sure that nothing happens"

Casey nodded and huddled into a tiny cocoon to make him warmer and within minutes he was asleep, the sickness taking fully over his body and welcoming the sleep with welcome arms.

Brax was pacing, his hands intertwined behind his head, he crouched down and let out a loud yell in frustration. "How the hell are we supposed to find them now?!" He shouted out, Kyle stood there beside Jamie, thoughts processing through his mind

Jamie looked defeated; he'd now lost two members in his family. Two members died and the Braxton's were around. Kyle stepped away from Jamie briefly and headed towards Brax

"Brax-"Kyle was saying but was immediately cut off by the eldest brother jumping down his throat

"What Kyle, what could you possibly say to make everything alright?!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Brax we will find the boys" he simply said, he looked at Brax and could tell that this was badly affecting him.

"How, how are we supposed to find them when the only person who knows where they are is dead?!" Brax angrily shouted out, his muscles bulging in his arm, he got up and pushed Kyle out of the way, making his way straight for Jamie.

He picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into the car, "If my brothers are dead when I find them – you will be too and you can thank your brother for that"

Jamie was shaking in Brax's tight grip, "Let me go, I will run away I won't tell anyone what has happened, this isn't my fault"

Brax chuckled sarcastically, "You're a sharpe, you are involved in this. This is your fault as well"

Kyle was standing back, his mind racing at a bullet of gate. His eyes widened and he ran to Brax, placing his hand on his bicep

"Brax!" Kyle shouted "I know where we can find them!" he shouted desperately

Brax let Jamie fall to the ground and turned to face Kyle, his eye brows narrowing as he frowned at the younger Braxton. "I swear to god, if you are even remotely part of this scheme I will kill you"

"What?" Kyle asked confused, Brax shook his head and tutted

"I should have known its revenge for everything, isn't it?" He asked becomingly increasingly angry, he moved forward and started making Kyle walk backwards until his back pressed against a tree firmly.

"No, Brax this isn't some sort of revenge!" Kyle shouted back

"I want to find my brothers just as much as you do. Just listen to me, before you start jumping to conclusions"

Brax stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. "Well go on, hurry up"

Kyle sighed agitated, "You got a picture message from him, didn't you?" Brax sighed and ran his hand over his face becoming agitated himself by Kyle's question

"Yes Kyle, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"I'll show you" Kyle said before he ran past Brax and to the car, he pointed to Jamie and narrowed his eyes on the man.

"Get his phone out of the car, I'm not having Brax or my finger prints show up on the car or phone"

Jamie gulped and nodded before reaching into the car and pulling out the phone, quickly glancing at his dead brother. Jamie held the phone where Kyle could see it, "Unlock it and go to his photos" Kyle ordered

Brax walked solemnly over, "Kyle what are you doing, we need to get out of here. Who knows when the police will get here?"

Kyle pointed to places button on the phone, "Click on the furthest one south"

Jamie did as told and much to Kyle's intensive hoping and praying it came up with the photos of Casey and Heath; Jamie zoomed in till they met with the name. Kyle's face turned pale and he glanced up at Brax

"Brax, their at the Blue Mountains, look" Kyle said, Jamie reluctantly held up the phone and Brax's eyes widened

"Oh, god. We need to go, now!" Brax shouted out, he turned to Jamie

"I'm leaving you here, if you dare say one word about us. I will find you and I will make your life even worse than it already is, got it?"

Jamie gulped and nodded. He watched as Brax and Kyle ran to the car, did a U-turn and sped off down the highway, disappearing out of sight within minutes.

Kyle was going through the phone, through all the pictures that Mac had taken. "Brax, Casey looks really, really ill" he said, holding up the phone so that Brax could see.

Brax's heart dropped when he saw the photo of Casey slumpt beside Heath, his face was so pale. He'd never seen Casey that pale before, only when he had caught a bad flu when he was five years old. "I just zoomed in further, their just off Oaks fire trail. But they're in the bush part. They could be further in if they've tried to escape while he went"

Brax nodded and floored it even harder, "Does it say how long it will take?"

Kyle nodded and let out a deep breath, "You're not going to like the answer"

"How long?!"

"Almost two hours – and forty five minutes of it has to be walking. It says it can only be done walking"

Brax slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, making the highway sound with a loud beep. "Call the girls; they haven't been informed in a while. Don't say anything about Mac, just say we know where they are"

Kyle nodded and pulled out his phone and dialled Tamara's number, she instantly picked up. "Kyle, what's going on?!" She demanded to know

"We know where they are, we're on our way. It's going to be a while before you see them"

"What, what does that mean; you just said you knew where they were?" Tamara shot back

"We do, but they're in the Blue Mountains. Will keep you informed, just stay in Summer Bay" Kyle said before he hung up on Tamara and returned his focus back out the window.


	7. It's all going to be okay

Hey all, so sorry it's taken me so so so many weeks to post something. But that's what happens when you're a busy UNI student and working part time too. Just a little filler until I can update again, hope you all are still there and are hanging in to see what happens! I promise I'll try and update more regularly xx

Heath was watching Casey intensively, watching his chest rise and fall in an fast, un perfect sync. His breaths were deep and fast and his teeth were chattering even when he was asleep. Heath knew if they didn't get out of the cold and to a hospital Casey would most likely delve into unconsciousness or even worse become so tired he'd not be able to breath for himself.

"Come on Brax, come on" Heath urged, he gently started to try and re warm Casey up but woke him up in the process. Casey started violently coughing again, sitting up onto his knees as Heath gently rubbed his back comfortingly.

"How much longer?" Casey wheezed before arching over and placing the palms of his hands onto the ground to try and stable himself from falling over

"Not much longer Case. Come on just try and sleep again, next time you wake Brax will be here" Heath said comfortingly, Casey shut his eyes and nodded before falling back and just crumpling to the ground exhaustedly.

"Case" Heath said concerned, he gently lifted Casey's head onto his lap and stroked back his hair. At this present time Heath didn't care what he looked like, what he was doing. His brother needed him and he knew he had to be strong and look after him. Brax had always been that comforting one, the one that would lie with Casey in his bed when he was young and the one that always hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But now there was no Brax around Heath had to step up and he felt some what he was doing a good job.

"How long have we been walking for?" Brax demanded to know, Kyle sighed and glanced at his watch before looking at Brax again.

"Just over an hour and a half"

"Shit" Brax muttered, he stopped and looked a his surroundings trying to somewhat figure out what way to go. Kyle walked ahead of Brax when some thing caught his eye.

"Oi what are you doing?" Brax demanded to know, he had no patience left in him and every slight thing was agitating him. All he wanted was his brothers and to just have them with him.

"Look!" Kyle shouted out before bending down and grabbing a small leather braclet that was on the ground. He held it up for Brax to see an the older brothers eyes almost fell out of his head. He stepped closer and snatched it out of Kyle's hand.

"That's Casey's - He, they must be close!" Brax said eagerly. He stuffed it in his jean pocket and took off on the path in front of him. Kyle running behind him, trying to catch up.

"Heath, Casey!" Brax shouted out, Kyle mirrored him in the back ground and their voices echoed in the wilderness. Brax came to a stop when he was almost out of breath and both brothers hunched over trying to get it back. Kyle glanced through the thick trees and saw a small inlet that looked secluded.

"Hey Brax, look. There's a small cave like inlet up there. Do you reckon Heath got Case up there with him, trying to keep him warm?"

Brax shrugged, "Only one way to find out"

Heath was almost falling asleep, the sun was yet again setting and today had been a challenging day of finding some where to sleep and using all his energy to help Casey. He leant his head back against the rock wall and slowly shut his eyes, only to be woken up not even fifteen minutes later to Casey whimpering.

"Case, Casey!" Heath shouted out, "Wake up, come on. What's wrong?" He demanded to know. Casey's eyes snapped open and Heath's face came immediately into view.

"Heath?" Casey mumbled, Heath frowned and nodded his head before placing the back of his hand on Casey's forehead.

"Shit" Heath muttered as he knew Casey's fever was getting worse before it was getting better.

"Yeah Case?" He quickly responded when he saw Casey's big dull eyes peering up at him.

"Where are we?" He asked deliriously, Heath was about to answer when he heard yelling in the distance. He immediately got up and stood to is feet, stumbling his first few steps

"Heath!" He heard, his eyes lit up as he could make out the image of his brothers.

"Brax!" Heath shouted out, he did what ever he could and started jumping up and down and yelling out to his brothers.

Casey must have heard Brax's voice aswell, because he shut his eyes and felt safe now, his oldest brother was close and here knew everything would be okay.

Brax heard his brothers voice and immediately felt a massive weight fall from his chest, he ran the next few hundred meters before stopping in front of his brother and pulling him in. "Brax. Please, we've got to get out of here. Casey needs to go to the hospital"

"Where is he?" Brax asked concerned, Heath pointed inside and they all ran the few steps to Casey. Brax dropped to his knees and immediately began trying to wake up his little brother

"Casey...Case, Casey!" Brax shouted out as he gently shook Casey's body, the younger brother wearily opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Brax. He gently pulled Casey up and held tightly onto him.

"It's alright Case. You're safe, will get you some medical help"

"Heath...Is Heath okay?" Casey mumbled, Brax nodded and smiled lightly as he rubbed back Casey's hair.

"Yeah, his alright. Did a good job with you"

"Alright, Case. We've got to get out of here" Brax said, Heath came over and gently helped lift him up, but the weight was too much on his shoulder and it popped out of place again, causing him to let go off Casey.

"Ow, shit!" Heath swore out, Brax quickly held Casey from falling and looked worriedly at Heath

"What happened?" Kyle asked concerned, Heath shook it off and downplayed the severity of it

"Just hurt my shoulder" Heath gritted through the pain. Brax shook his head and called Kyle over.

"Alright, you'll have to help me carry him out. It's going to take a while and it's dark so it's going to take longer"

"Why don't we just camp here a night"

Brax shook his head, "We can't"

"Casey won't handle another night out here" Heath said worriedly, Kyle took the other half of Chases weight around his neck and they all started to walk back to the car


End file.
